x_menlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Frost
'''Emma Frost (AKA The White Queen) is a member of the X-Men, a former member of the Hellfire Club and a very powerful telepath. She's a playable character in X-Men Legends. However, in X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, she's a non-playable character and one of the key victims in Apocalypse's plan. Biography Codename: The White Queen As a child, Emma heard voices in her head to the point where her parents had no choice but to put her in a mental institution. This was an extremely traumatic experience for young Miss Frost. While at the institution, Emma realized she could "talk back" to the voices--it was then she learned to take control of people around her. With the aid of a guard she manipulated, she escaped and never looked back. Young and impetuous, she became a member of a group of evil mutants known as the Hellfire Club and fought the X-Men several times. But Emma eventually saw the error of her ways and joined the X-Men. The middle child of a wealthy Boston family, Emma was a majority stockholder of a multibillion-dollar conglomerate that dealt in electronics and transportation. With the aid of her personal charms, high intelligence and her psionic powers, she swiftly rose to power at a very young age. She was eventually name chairwoman of the board and CEO of Frost International. Once her mutant powers had fully activated in her teenage years, Emma discovered she was telepathic and could convert her body into an organic diamond substance that was as hard as real diamond. Young and impetuous, she became a member of a group of evil mutants known as the Hellfire Club and fought the X-Men several times. But Emma eventually saw the error of her ways and joined the X-Men. Powers Once her mutant powers had fully activated in her teenage years, Emma discovered she was telepathic and could concentrate to convert her body into an organic diamond substance that was as hard as real diamond. X-Men Legends In the game, Emma becomes playable after the X-Men's trip to the Russian Nuclear Plant. Later, after helping her fellow X-Men protect the X-Mansion grounds from GRSO Soldiers, Emma travels with Charles Xavier and Jean Grey to the Astral Plane to rescue Colossus' younger sister, Illyana Rasputin, whose mind is mysteriously trapped there. As they venture through the world, all three of them are attacked by evil Astral Demons who cross their path and as they get closer to Illyana, they discover the person responsible for all this: Shadow King, who stole the girl's mind as bait to lure Xavier into the Astral Plane. Shadow King then uses his powers to mess with the world's surroundings, causing Emma and Jean to get separated from the professor, who uses the last of his power to create a portal that would take the two of them to Illyana. Despite Jean's pleas, she and Emma are forced to go without Xavier, who then ends up captured by Shadow King as a result. Eventually, Emma and Jean save Illyana, restoring her back into her body. However, they are both deeply horrified of the professor's capture at the hands of Shadow King. They later tell Cyclops and Wolverine (who have both just come back from the abandoned Weapon X facility in Canada) about this, but their conversation is interrupted by Magneto. Weapons None Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:X-Men members Category:Characters from X-Men Legends Category:Characters from X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse Category:X-Men Legends Category:X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse